


Let's Have A Taste

by Lupy180



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Imagine the nogitsune eating you out while you’re on the phone with Scott





	1. Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: oral sex (reader receiving) nogitsune tricks reader, possibly triggering , fingering, and biting

Stiles had been your friend for years so when he had trouble sleeping at night you became very worried. It was easy for him to call you into an empty classroom after school. He was after all Stiles. Or so you thought. The moment you trumped into coach’s class in your brown knee high boots you knew something was off. It was just a feeling settling in the air. A feeling that told you, you were now in a game of cat of mouse. You weren’t the cat. 

You found that out when you heard the door slam shut behind you. The sudden sound caused you to jump and spin around. Stiles was at the door, dressed in all dark clothes and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. 

“Stiles.” You let out a breath of relief. 

His dark brown eyes scanned over your figure. 

"You calling someone Y/N?” He asked. 

You looked down at your hand and noticed your phone was in it. 

"No, just checking the time.” You lied. 

Stiles tilted his head a little and that’s when you noticed something wasn’t right. The way he carried himself, the way he was looking at you, he wasn’t Stiles! Unfortunately you made the discovery too late. 

“ Your not Stiles.” You observed as you took a step back. 

The nogitsune smiled. “You catch on alot faster than your friends. I admire one that’s smart.” 

You tried making it for the door but the nogitsune reached out and grabbed your throat, backing you up to the coaches desk. He didn’t necessary choke you, but the threat was there, in his melted chocolate eyes. Your phone rang and the nogitsune looked down at the screen of your phone. 

"Scott’s calling. You better answer before he gets suspicious. You say one word and I’ll snap your little neck.” The nogitsune growled as he trailled doth hands to your hips before placing you on the desk. 

“ Hello?” You answered the phone. 

"Y/N where are you?” Scott asked. 

The nogitsune brought his hand from your neck, down your chest and pushed you down until your back was touching the wooden desk. 

” I’m at school, catching up on some homework.” 

When the nogitsune unzipped your pants you looked down at him with big bulging eyes. What the hell was he doing? 

“Which classroom, I need to get you. Something is wrong with Stiles.” Scott spoke on the other end. 

The nogitsune pulled your pants and boots off in one smooth motion. If only Scott knew. 

” Yeah, I noticed that too.” you agreed as you kept your eyes on the spirit that was possessing your friend. 

The nogitsune pulled your pants off your ankles. What was he doing? He stood up and placed a hand back around your neck while using the other hand to dig into your panties. Was this even happening? You couldn’t believe it. What was worse was that you completely enjoyed it and you wanted so much more. 

“Remember, not a word.” He whispered, giving your neck a quick squeeze. 

You let out a quiet gasp when you felt one of his slender fingers push through your wet folds. 

” You saw him? When?” Scott drilled. 

At this time the nogitsune released your throat and sank down to your thighs. He gave your inner thigh a light kiss before pulling your wet material down, off your legs. 

“Um when did I see Stiles last?” you asked, trying to think through the cloud of fog in your mind. The nogitsune bit your inner thigh hard. 

” Owe!” You yelped . 

“what?” Scott asked on the phone. 

The nogitsune spread your legs wide and licked a stripe up your moist folds.

” Nothing I… I stubbed my toe.” You lied. 

That was when you felt the nogitsune swirl his tongue around your clit. You became completely lost in the state of bliss and ecstacy. Scott was saying something but your brain couldn’t register what he was saying. The only thing you could think was how good that warm tongue felt on your clit. 

“Scott, I gotta go.” You hung up the phone and felt the device slip right through your fingers. 

You were so close and you didn’t want anything to stop it. The nogitsune grabbed your hips and dragged his tongue all around your clit, then went back down to your entrance. 

You let out a quiet screech in surprise when he sucked on the clit, brining you crashing down into a glorious orgasm. 

Before you could even recover the evil spirit stood up, looking down at you. 

” You really are something else aren’t you? “ He asked. 

Before you could reply a loud knock pulled your focus. Scott’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

“I’ll be back for you.” The nogitsune whispered in a calm voice. 

His hot breath tickled your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You jumped off the desk to get dressed and he was gone.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Void!Stiles teasing you until you feel like you’re going to go insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Void!Stiles is a major tease, fingering, oral (reader receiving), nipping, dub-con, reader gets knocked out

Heavy raindrops trickled down the windows as you sunk down to the cold linoleum floor. Things weren’t looking so good for you. Stiles was being possessed by the nogitsune and he was looking for you. After he knocked Kira out you didn’t bother waiting to see what he was going to do. Somewhere along that moment you lost Scott and that was how you ended up alone, wet and cold in an empty room at the vet’s. 

The moment you heard the door squeak open you froze behind a pile of empty cages. You didn’t dare show yourself. If it was Scott he would have called out for you or given you some kind of signal that you were safe now. All you heard was light footsteps and a door close. Your stomach practically dropped to the floor when you heard the lock click. 

He was here and he wasn’t Scott. It was the fox spirit taking over your best friend. 

“Y/N, I know you’re in here.” A very familiar voice announced. 

You tried remaining still but your joints were beginning to ache. You swallowed softly and listened to his footsteps, they were getting closer. Adrenaline was soaring through your body and at that moment you weren’t sure if you were more scared or excited. 

The nogitsune had made you feel so good before and you secretly liked it. Although you had kept the encounter a secret, there was no denying the fact that you wanted the evil spirit to do it again. However, you weren’t sure if it was going to happen again. 

” Don’t bother waiting for Scott to come, he’s a bit out of it.” Stiles voice was so close. 

You jumped when you felt a pair of hands grab your arms. He hauled you up and practically threw you into the cages behind you. Luckily you had quick reflexes and stopped yourself from tumbling to the floor. All the cages crashed behind you and almost fell in the shape of a rectangle. The cages alligned made it look like a huge desk in front of you. 

Your eyes went up to see the nogitsune dressed in all black. His hair was soaked and sticking to the top of his forehead. Those eyes that were once a honey brown color now seemed so dark. So hungry. 

“I told you I would be back for you.” He stepped up to you and you backed right into the cages behind you. 

” Stiles, I know you’re in there. It’s me Y/N!” you cried as fear made your voice quiver. 

“Don’t run.” He warned as he closed the space between you. 

You didn’t listen and decided to take your chance while you could. Two lousy steps was all you got before his iron grip clamped on your black shirt. He brought you right back to the stack of cages and slammed you on the closest one. Those dark eyes searched you up and down as he held his right hand down on your stomach to keep your back pressing into the cage beneath you. 

” Sometimes I wish you would just listen, it would be alot easier on me.” Stiles began unbuttoning your dark blue jeans shorts. 

Chills were running down your spine and you immediately felt that heat grow between your legs. It was easy to say that the fox possessing your friend made you wet. Seeing Stiles so dark, it just twisted you in such a wonderful yet sick way. It didn’t help that he kept looking down at you with this evil eyes. 

Then you felt the tips of his fingers dig in your panties and after that you were truly doomed. 

“You tormented souls are always the best meals.” He complimented before pressing two digits into your moist entrance. 

You rocked your hips and let out a quiet sigh in pleasure. He went in just a little deeper before pulling them out and licking them with that beautiful pink tongue of his. At this point your whole body was on fire and your clit was tingling. Begging for any kind of touch, any kind of attention. Those dark eyes of his stared into your’s and you felt your insides burning with desire. 

He pulled your wet shorts all the way down and off your legs but left your panties on as he spread your legs wide. Your heart pounded as he moved the material of your panties to the side. He sunk to his knees, never breaking eye contact. Next you felt that warm tongue lick a long stripe up to your clit. Then he pulled away. 

What the fuck? 

You tried jumping up but he slammed you back down on the desk. He stood back up and let you sit up while he went back to working you with his slender fingers. At first he just brushed your clit but then he went in small smooth circles. You looked up at him through hooded eyelashes, silently begging him to keep going. You were two seconds away from coming but then he stopped. In one smooth motion he pulled his hand out of your panties and flipped you so you were on your stomach. 

He leaned over you and kept you pinned down with one of his hands as he grinded his clothed erection against your clothed entrance. By now your panties were soaked and your clit was throbbing. 

"Quick question. You think if I fuck you one good time-” He grinded his erection deeper so you could feel it rub against your clit. “ that I could just take all of your pain?” He rolled his hips in a circular motion. 

You bit your lipband whimpered in anticipation. You’re whole body began to tremble at his touch. The fox snickered at your reaction. Those dark piercing eyes trailed up your legs, your round ass and all the way to your face. He flipped you again and gave a chaste kiss on your lips. 

” I could eat you up.” He whispered. 

He grinded his hips right into your pelvic area making more whimpers escape from your mouth. Then you felt his fingers dipping into your wet entrance again. This time he curled his fingers at the right angle and you nearly came undone but he withdrawled again. You suddenly felt so empty. 

“ Damnit, stop that please!” You shouted frustrated. 

He laughed, licking his lips while gripping onto your right shoulder. “you want that release, don’t you Y/N?” He asked. 

You did. You wanted him to make you come so bad but you didn’t say a word. You just stared at him and he stared back. Finally he leaned forward and pressed his lips into your’s. His kiss distracted you so much that you didn’t even hear him unzip his jeans but you definitely felt his erection prodding at your entrance. You wiggled your hips to get him inside you but he yet again, withdrawled. 

“If you want it. . beg.” The evil spirit demanded. 

He grabbed a handful of your hair to force you to look him in his eyes as he slammed his erection into you. You didn’t even get to let out a moan because he pulled out all the way, leaving you with that empty feeling again. 

” Beg!” He growled. 

Once more you remained quiet, refusing to give him the satisfaction. Finally loosing his patience he slammed your head down on the cage that you were sitting on, so hard that your vision went completely black.


	3. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Void!Stiles teasing you until you feel like you’re going to go insane & Imagine Void!Stiles knowing how Stiles feels about you and making you his sex slave because he knows Stiles can see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: serious teasing, kidnapped reader, a lot of smut, oral (reader receiving), nipping and biting, possessive Void!Stiles and minor profanity. Dub-con

You jumped up when you were finally able to gain your vision back, sucking in as much air as your lungs could take. There was a heavy throbbing on your forehead and when you pressed your left palm into the painful patch you felt something wet and warm. You guessed it was blood but you couldn’t see anything. Where ever you were it was dark, damp, and whatever you had been sitting on was really hard. Your eyes looked down to see concrete. 

“Scott? Kiera?” You called out. 

Your echo was the only thing that replied. Despite your agonizing pain, you forced yourself to get up and feel along the walls. A light flickered and you were finally able to see where you were. Oak Creek, the place where it had all started for the nogitsune. The mere sight of it sent chills down your spine. 

"Tell me Y/N, how does it feel calling for help and hearing no response? Is your head wound making everything unclear?” 

There was his voice. It was the nogitsune and when you peaked over your shoulder you saw the evil replica of your friend strolling towards you with his hands held behind his back. His dark hair looked disheveled and he still had those dark circles under his eyes. The dark grey shirt he had on made him look very dark especially in the dim light. Those black eyes of his were fixated on you. He was coming for you. 

There was a bolt of excitement that rocketed through your entire body and you immediately felt ashamed. It was the way he looked at you that made you moisten your panties, every time. He had found a way to brand his evil self into your soul, and he knew it too. You didn’t want to admit it but that dark predatory look made your insides glow with a certain ache that only he could soothe. After he had given you the best orgasm you found a little spot inside you that was made for the nogitsune and him alone. 

"Stay away from me.” You demanded as you tried to find an escape route. 

A cold tingles tickled your spine and you could feel him smirking at your attempt of escape. You could just feel him and it was intoxicating. He was ruining you and you were letting him. The moment you found a small flight of stairs you ran down them and with in a few feet stood a large gate with metal bars, blocking you. Maybe it was your head wound, or maybe you were just too weak but you couldn’t get the damn thing to budge. 

"Come on Scott, where are you?” You asked in fear. 

"He’s far from here. That’s for sure.” The evil fox commented. 

You looked at the top of the stairs to see him crouching, watching you like a predator. Your heart was trying to beat its own way through your rib cage. Not just from fear, but of excitement too. You closed your eyes, praying that this was some sort of sick dream. It wouldn’t have been the first time he managed to pop up in your dreams. When you opened them again he was literally one step away from you. And when he filled in that space you pressed your back into the metal bars. The fox held up his left hand and gripped one of the metal bars beside you, caging you in. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. When you looked into his eyes you practically came undone. 

"Do you know why you’re here?” He asked. 

To lure Scott and the others?” You guessed. 

He pressed his body flushed against yours and you felt his erection pressing right into you. He kept eye contact while leaning closer so his lips were mere inches away. When his hot breath hit your face you tried to squeeze your legs together but the trickster wasn’t having it. He forced a leg between your thighs and wrenched them open. 

"Why me?” You asked in a gasp. “Why not Lydia or Kiera?” 

He grew a smile that made your gut wrench. “Thats right, he never told you.” 

"What?” You didn’t understand. 

"At first I went after you because I know Stiles loves you.” He rolled his hips so his clothed erection could rub you in your most sensitive area. You jumped and let out a loud gasp when he pinned you up against the metal bars and wrapped your legs around his waist. You held onto the metal bars as you processed his words. He said that Stiles loved you. If that was true you had no idea, he never said anything to you. It actually made you feel a little shocked. Sure you had a crush on him but you didn’t suspect that he would return those feelings. 

"Making you cum on my tongue create so much chaos in both Stiles and yours head, it was like an all-you-can-eat buffet.” He pushed your legs down so you were standing and sunk to his knees so he could start unbuttoning your shorts. “Because you know I’m NOT Stiles yet you like it when I do this to you.” 

A little hint of guilt twisted in your gut as he wrapped his long slender fingers over the waistband of your shorts and pulled them down. Yes, it was so wrong but it felt so fucking good and when the cool air rushed between your legs you realized you didn’t have any panties on. You let out a quiet moan and watched as the nogitsune smirked, knowing that you enjoyed the feeling. That was fine with him because it left you conflicted, confused, and guilty. Every time he pressed those softblips between your thighs, it sent waves of pleasure fluttering through your body. Stiles was watching and you still couldn’t care enough to tell his evil replica to stop. 

Your eyes lined up with his as he swung your left leg over his shoulder, leaving you open and completely exposed to that sinful tongue of his. He licked his lips as he used his forefinger and middle finger to part your drenched folds. Your legs trembled and you had to tighten your grip on the bars. 

“I never tasted someone with such appetizing emotions before. So dark, so chaotic, and so much pain.” He pulled his fingers to your clit where he gave a little pinch, making your bodY jolt. “I have always been insatiable, but when I fed off you and tasted your juices on my tongue I felt…satisfied for the first time in 1000 years.” 

As his words left his mouth you quivered and your spine tingled. It was hard to tell if that was good news or bad news. When he placed open mouth kisses to your slit you decided to take it as a good thing. His warm tongue was working all over, lapping up any juices that you had to give and when he sucked on your clit you found your toes beginning to curl. You chewed on your lip to try to remain quiet. His hands were on your waist, keeping your body completely still which was super hard. Just as you felt that fire growing in the pit of your stomach he pulled away. You growled in irritation and tried bucking your hips but his grip wouldn’t let you. He looked at you and you already knew what he wanted. 

He wanted you to beg for him to make you cum. With Stiles being able to watch everything, he knew it would hurt Stiles more if you begged. The nogitsune was allowing Stiles to see every horrible thing the both of you were doing. 

"I’m going to make you beg.” He whispered. 

His hot breath between your legs made you shiverbut you still remained quiet , challenging the deadly fox. He said he was going to make you beg so you were waiting for it. The both of you stayed in a staring match as he opened his mouth and nipped the inside of your right thigh. You jumped up and let out a quiet whimper. Yunew hebwanted to do more to you so why couldn’t he just fuck you and make you cum already? Didn’t he Tease you enough before he kidnapped you? 

He pulled your leg off his shoulder and stood up while taking off his shirt. Stiles had an amazing body and the dark fox in front of you copied it perfectly. He reached up your shirt and grazed his warm fingertips over your ribs before reaching behind you and unhooking your bra. You released the bars only long enough for him to take your shirt off as well. 

” your enjoying this game aren’t you?” He whispered as he grinded his hips into yours. 

You let out a whimper as the feeling of his erection at your entrance made you ache with need. 

“You know I’m not Stiles but you want ME to fuck you.” He nibbled on your earlobe as he reached up and groped your breasts. “Say it!” He growled as he brought his hand down to unbutton his pants. 

The words were right on the tip of your tongue but you felt like you were hurting your friend Stiles enough so you stayed quiet. As soon as his pants were undone he pulled them down and lifted you back up with your legs back around his waist. His erection rubbed against your clit and you felt a wave of pleasure burst through your body as you wiggled your hips, enjoying the friction. The nogitsune grabbed your hips and forced you to stay still again. 

"I’m not Stiles… you want me to fuck you! Say it!” He lifted you up and dipped just the tip of his erection inside you. As soon as he pulled out you cried at the empty feeling and bit your lip. “ Say it or I’ll Tease you for a whole Goddamn month without letting you cum.” 

The burning ache in between your legs was becoming unbearable. “You’re not Stiles…I want you to fuck me.” You gasped. 

The fox gruinned at you as he snapped his pelvic area forward, sheathing himself inside you. Your walls stretched around his engorged cock as he filled you to the brim. Finally all that burning ache subsided as he rolled his hips and bounced you up and down on his erection. You released your grip on the bars and gripped his bare shoulders while tightening your legs around his waist. 

"Say it again.” He demanded while pounding harder into you. 

"You’re not Stiles…I want you to fuck me.” It came out more like a moan than a sentence but based on the shit eating grin he was giving you, it was good enough for him. 

He tightened his grip on your waist and continued smashing his pelvic area into yours. He placed open mouth kisses on your lips and you responded immediately. There was that warm tightening feeling building up inside you. Finally, that release was on its way. The fox lifted his right arm and hooked it around the back of your neck to keep you even closer as his thrusts became spurratic. Your whole body was on fire and your legs quivered from the orgasm that was so close but so far away. Just the feel of his warm flesh against yours made your inner walls tighten from the sensation it gave you. 

His body felt so warm and welcoming to you that you fell lost in the blissful waves of pleasure. You didn’t even realize that his nails were digging into the nape of your neck. As soon as he dragged his nails down your spine a cold chill over came you and the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. Then everything the fox forced you to hold back came crashing down as your muscles clentched around him. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head while your orgasm rippled through you. 

The nogitsune sunk to the hard concrete floor as he forced his erection to go as deep as it could go inside you. You felt his warm semen coat your inner walls and you shivered again. He moved your hair away from your sweaty face so you could look him in the eyes. You were out of breath but the fox in front of you seemed unphased. Especially when he grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked your head back to exsponse your neck to him. He flicked his tongue over your pulse before biting down hard. 

"Owe!” You screamed. 

He snickered and pulled away to look you in the eyes. “I just love how much you satisfy my hunger.” He moved to the patch of skin between your shoulder and neck. “Maybe I’ll keep you forever. Make you my sex slave.”

When you realized he was growing hard inside you again you tried getting off him which only caused him to tug on your hair and tighten his grip on your waist. As bad as it was…the feeling of him inside you felt right. That scared you more than anything.

"You’re not Stiles!” You sneered out. 

"Yet you have my cum dripping down your thighs and you love it.” He released your hair and kept both hands on your waist. “More importantly, I love it so much that I don’t want another being touching you. You’re in my game now Y/N and you’re not going anywhere.” 

“Scott and the others will find me sooner than you think.” 

He gave off a sarcastic “ooh I’m scared” look before rolling ontop of you and taking a quick look at your naked form. “Then I guess we better get started.” He thrusted his erection inside you and you bit your lip, enjoying the feeling of his cock filling you.


End file.
